killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacius
Glacius is an alien being and major character in the Killer Instinct franchise. So far, he has appeared in every single game (although the Glacius in KI2 was a different character from the Glacius in the original KI). Appearance Of a fairly large stature, Glacius also has a bit of a heavier weight for his physique, most likely due to the high density of ice and water that makes up his body. His entire body are ranges of blue and silver. His arms are a light blue and also glow, and his legs are a darker blue than the rest of his body. His torso and head are silver and white. He has no ears, and his eyes are a dark blue with a black ring around them. As far as a nose or mouth, none can be seen, but upon closer inspection, it seems as if the white ice around his face could be a type of mask. If not, it is still possible that he has a mouth under the icicles on the front of his face. In Killer Instinct 2, Glacius's appearance have minor changes. He seems to be a bit larger than his previous form, and instead of having five fingers, he now has three, and his feet also have three appendages instead of coming to a boot tip. The reason for those changes remain unknown. Transformation Glacius's body seems to be made of both ice and water, or some state in between for he can morph his body into different shapes. This includes liquidizing himself into a puddle and quickly moving across the ground, or morphing his hands and arms into weapons, mainly a lance and an axe. Killer Instinct Story Glacius is an ice-like being from a planet far away from Earth. His reason for coming to Earth is also connected to Ultratech. It seems as if the company has also captured others of his species. His mission would become fruitless however, because due to a malfunction in his ship's systems, he crash-landed on Earth. Unfortunately for him, he was also recovered by none other than Ultratech. The tyranical company held him captive until their next Killer Instinct tournament and informed him they would let him go...if he fought for his life in the tournament. They wanted to prove that it was the human race that was the superior one. Extended Story Wandering the galaxy in search of new life, a curious Glacius skims too close to the Earth and, sucked in by its gravitational field, crashlands deep in the heart of a snow-bound mountain range. Groggy but counting himself lucky to be alive, he surveys the damage and sets out in the hope of finding the parts he needs. The history books of Glacius 'race warn of the humans' unreasoning brutality, but surely they exaggerate? Unfortunately, the alien will soon have time to regret his trusting nature when Ultratech capture him for use in their own unique brand of 'scientific research'. Once entered into the tournament, Glacius was told that his opponent would be a man of fire. Cinder. Glacius did not want to fight, though, for he hated the thought of causing harm to another being. He saw he had no other option, however, and ensued into a battle of Fire and Ice. Glacius found that he had the upper hand, and quickly made Cinder fall. The rules said that he had to completely finish off his opponent, so against his better judgement, quickly and mercifully dispatched Cinder from existence. Signature Moves: *'Ice Lance' *'Puddle Punch' Ending After escaping from the grasp of Ultratech, Glacius finally returns to the site of his crashed spaceship. With the advanced technology present at Ultratech, Glacius takes the materials he needs and repairs his damaged ship. With memories of the evil he faced there fading slowly, Glacius begins the long and arduous trip back to his homeworld. Killer Instinct 2 The Glacius that appears in KI2 is not the same Glacius that is in the first game. This Glacius is an ancestor of the previous Glacius sent to Earth to retrieve a cast of captured kin. Depending on which ending is followed, Glacius either finds his kin and leaves the planet, does not find them and leaves alone, finds his kin but is then immediately killed by Sabrewulf, or does not find his kin and ends his grudge with Sabrewulf and helps him try and find a cure. Endings Kill Sabrewulf and destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Returning to a well hidden place previously discovered, Glacius is reunited with the captured members of his race. Freeing his captured comrades , Glacius leads them back to his ship, and onto their homeworld. The rescue mission has been a total success. Don't kill Sabrewulf but destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Returning to a well hidden place previously discovered, Glacius is reunited with the captured members of his race. But he has been careless, a spared enemy has tracked him with only revenge in mind. His joy at finding his comrades is short lived. Kill Sabrewulf but don't destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Although victorious, Glacius still has no idea where his captured friends are. Frustrated, he resigns himself to a long trip home alone... The consulation that he himself has survived is not enough. Leaving Earth, the victory is hollow. His mission is a failure and his people remain lost. Killer Instinct (2013) Story: '''Honor-driven Glacius has returned to Earth as protector against misuse of technology he was forced to leave behind after his last journey. Finding his ship’s power core stolen, Glacius is determined to locate the thief and undo any damage caused by his abandoned tech. '''Stage: '''Crash Site (Similarity of Spaceship (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the crashed spaceship begins to start up, causing the snow to be blown heavily from the spaceship. '''Ultra Combo Hits: 25 Hits Instinct Mode - Ice Armors: Glacius will have five pieces of Ice Armors, which he can use one piece at a time; one piece of the ice armor will recover for 3 secs. after it's been used; all of the ice armor pieces will vanquish after the Instinct Mode is finished. Combo Trait - Ranged Auto-Doubles: After connecting with a ranged opener, Glacius can then follow up with a Double from afar. Can perform ranged Counter Breakers during the combo as well. Other Attributes: Glacius cannot dash. Moves: *Ice lance: Glacius summons a long ice blade *Puddle punch: Glacius will do an uppercut by turning into a puddle, then striking *Shoulder Bash: Glacius rams his foe *Hail: Glacius summons a spiked ice ball at the foe *Shatter: Glacius summons a "clone" from undergroung that can turn into ice "blades" Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic themes, "Controlling Transmission" and "Spaceship" will play. Trivia *In the 2013 Killer Instinct, Glacius's black alternate colour scheme matches that of Todd McFarlane's Spawn, complete with green eyes. *The first Glacius canonically killed Cinder in the original Killer Instinct Tournament, thus winning his freedom. *Despite the numerous misdeeds done to him by humanity, Glacius, or at the very least the Glacius from the first and third titles in the series, seems determined to maintain a message of peace between them and his race. * The story of Glacius crash-landing on Earth may be a reference to the alien creature in John Carpenter's movie The Thing or this could just be a wierd coincidence. Gallery Killer Instinct Ripvgla.jpg glacius2.jpg glacius1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Killer Instinct 2 Glacius.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg Glavja.jpg Glacius.jpg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) e3-2013-killer-instinct.jpg|Earlier design Glacius Crash-Site-900x506.png|Glacius' Crash Site glaciuscharprofile.jpg|Glacius (old Color 2) Killerglaciusthingimg.jpg|Color 2 (old) glacius_610.jpg Killer_Instinct_Glacius_02.jpg Jb2hkKHWW4Mc4y.jpg Glacius01.gif Glacius Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Glacius (Ice Temple) Glacius Arcade Intro 1.png|Glacius Arcade Intro 1 Glacius Arcade Intro 2.png|Glacius Arcade Intro 2 Glacius Arcade Bio.png|Glacius Arcade Bio Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters